Now you're thinking with portals
by Katietheportalgleek
Summary: What would happen if all of the portal characters are humans and aperture never existed? Sorry i suck at summaries. Rated T for language. my first fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Now Your Thinking With Portals

Summary: what would happen if all of the portal characters are humans and aperture never existed? Sorry i suck at summaries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Portal or any of the songs.

Pairings: Caroline/Cave, Glados/Wheatley, Atlas/P-Body (siblings) more couples coming soon! (PS: Chell is Caroline and Cave's daughter)

ENJOY!

xXx

Chapter 1

Wheatley Emerson ran through the halls of the Aperture apartment building. "I'm late! I'm late! Glados is going to kill me!" He finaly got to room 189 when he heard his phone ring.

As soon as he answered it, Glados's voice came through so loudly, Wheatley flinched at every word.

"WHERE ARE YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE 20 MINUETES AGO! OH WAIT, MAKE THAT 21 MINUTES! I LEFT YOU 99999 TEXT MESSAGES AND YET YOU STILL DON'T REPLY! WHAT ARE YOU, CHEATING ON M-"

"Relax, I am right outside your apartment. I would NEVER cheat on you. I love you to much." He could hear Glados sigh with relief.

"Great. See you in a minute!"

He hung up his phone and waited for her to get the door.

"I love her so much" he said quietly to himself. "I know she is the woman i want to spend the rest of my life with."

xXx

Once they finished dinner, they went to the park to watch the stars. He had got her flowers and paid for dinner. All that was left to give her was the diamond engagement ring in his sweater pocket.

"I love you so much, you romantic moron." Glados says, leaning against him as they sit on a bench.

"Glados, I remember how we first met, as lab partners building a potato battery in high school. You hated me; I thought it was love at first sight. Then one day some football players where pushing you around and threatening your life, and I beat them up, and we knew from then on we would love each other till death. I left my girlfriend for you a couple years later because I only wanted to be with you, so i must ask you something. Will you marry me?"

Glados put her hands over her mouth and started crying.

"Please say yes, I love you Glados. You make me glad. Please marry me?" Wheatley pleaded with those deep blue eyes. Glados thought he looked like a sad puppy.

"Wheatley, I-"

xXx

A/N dun dun dun! I am so mean! Will Glados say yes? Or will Wheatley leave heartbroken? I will try to update every day. So until tomorrow, keep on thinking with portals!


	2. Chapter 2

Now You're Thinking With Portals (ch. 2)

Summary: what would happen if all of the portal characters are humans and aperture never existed? Sorry i suck at summaries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Portal or any of the songs.

Pairings: Caroline/Cave, Glados/Wheatley, Atlas/P-Body (siblings) more couples coming soon! (PS: Chell is Caroline and Cave's daughter)

ENJOY!

xXx

Chapter 2

Chell was half-asleep on her couch in room 304, Black Mesa condos. That was all she did. Sleep. She has been so depressed since that moron Wheatley Emerson left her 2 years earlier for some girl named Glados. "What a jerk" she mumbled to herself.

She didn't mean it though. She loved him.

She heard the mail slot open and papers fall to the ground so she lazily got up to check the mail.

Bills, Bills, Bills, and then she came across something that realy surprised her. An envelope that had "You're invited" printed on the front in the neatest cursive possible. She opened it and continued reading

"To the wedding of Wheatley Emerson and Glados Charles. October 13th, 11:00 am."

She dropped the letter, ran to her room, threw herself on the bed and cried. Then she reached for her I pod and put her favorite Taylor Swift album on shuffle.

Then the song "Speak Now" started to play and Chell had an idea. She got the letter and continued reading. Scrawled at the bottom in Wheatley's half cursive - half print almost unreadable handwriting that she had to sing, "dream a little dream" at the wedding. She was not going to that wedding. Well, she would, but she would hide and when the preacher says to speak if they should not wed she would open her heart.

Suddenly, she wasn't depressed at all.

xXx

Next chapter is the wedding! Until then, keep on thinking with portals!


	3. Chapter 3

Now Your Thinking With Portals (ch. 3)

Summary: what would happen if all of the portal characters are humans and aperture never existed? Sorry I suck at summaries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Portal or any of the songs.

Pairings: Caroline/Cave, Glados/Wheatly, Atlas/P-Body (siblings) more couples coming soon! (PS: Chell is Caroline and Cave's daughter)

ENJOY!

xXx

Chapter 3

"It's time" Glados said as she adjusted her veil.

"you look beautiful" her sister Emily said from behind her.

"thank you" she replied. For some reason, she felt upset. She knew it was a mistake to invite Chell, but she could really sing.

Maybe that was not it though. Maybe she should have never said yes to Wheatley, but he was so romantic. She started to sing, she did not know why, but she did.

"It's time" Wheatley said as he clipped on his bow tie. He was exited, nervous, and for some reason, upset. Something told him he would regret this. He started to sing mindlessly.

"It's time" Chell said as she finished putting on the last of her makeup. She looked pretty, but on the inside she felt ugly. She wanted Wheatley to be happy, but what if he said no? She started to sing to calm herself.

Chell: I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too

Glados: I was told I was beautiful, what does that mean to you?

Chell: look into the mirror who's inside there, the one with the long hair.

Glados: Same old me again today!

Wheatley: my outsides are cool, my insides are blue.

Wheatley and Chell: Every time I think I'm through it's because of you.

Glados: I've tried different ways but it's all the same.

Glados and Chell: at the end of the day I have my self to blame!

Wheatley: keep on tripping!

All: you can buy your hair if it wont grow, you can fix your nose if you say so, you can buy all the make up that MAC can make, but if, you can look inside you, find out who am I to, be an a position to make me feel so

Chell: Damn unpretty!

xXx

"if anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the preacher spoke. Wheatley and Glados grinned at each other, but both smiles where fake. Both where thinking "someone crash the wedding and save me from this nightmare."

There was silence.

Then the doors burst open.

"STOP THE WEDDING!" Chell screamed. All turned to look at her.

"thank god" Wheatley said under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl!" Chell shouted. "DON'T SAY YES! RUN AWAY NOW! I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door! Don't wait or say a single vow! YOUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT!" she screamed.

Wheatley ran to Chell and pulled her into a kiss. When they parted, Wheatley said "Let's run away NOW! I'll meet you when im out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows. So glad you where around when they said speak now."

xXx

So, what will happen next time? How will Glados react to the situation? Keep on thinking with portals!


	4. Chapter 4

Now Your Thinking With Portals (ch. 3)

Summary: what would happen if all of the portal characters are humans and aperture never existed? Sorry I suck at summaries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Portal or any of the songs.

Pairings: Caroline/Cave, Chell/Wheatley, Atlas/P-Body (siblings) more couples coming soon! (PS: Chell is Caroline and Cave's daughter)

ENJOY!

xXx

Chapter 4

-5 YEARS LATER-

Who would have thought in just 5 years Chell would be married, have twins (a boy, Atlas, and a girl, P-Body) and a real house? Neither Chell or Wheatley Emerson did, but it was reality.

There lives where perfect until they received some grim news. "Mom! the mail's here!" Atlas yelled up the stairs. "Thank you Attie." she said as she walked into her office.

The mail consisted of the usual stash of bills and magazines when something caught her eye. The return address was the "the New Hampshire mental institute and hospital."

She quickly opened it and got some news that did not really surprise her. "Wheatie, honey?" she said as Wheatley walked into her office. "Yes dear? Is something wrong?" he asked. "Well, kind of. Do you remember my brother Mike?" "The crazy guy who only talked about space and talked so fast he sounded like he was on a crazed sugar high?" Wheatley asked. "Yeah him. He is in the loony bin." said Chell like nothing was wrong.

"Why am i not surprised?" Wheatley asked. "Me either. But, he is the kid's favorite uncle, how will we break the news? Chell asked quietly.

"We can take them out to dinner tomorrow night." Wheatley said. "I love you so much." "I love you to Wheatie."

xXx

And there you have it! Mike is the space core and Chell calls Wheatley "Wheatie" on purpose. It is not a typo. Atlas and P-Body are 4 years old. The next chapter is Christmas! Until then, keep on thinking with portals!


	5. Chapter 5

Now Your Thinking With Portals

Summary: what would happen if all of the portal characters are humans and aperture never existed? Sorry I suck at summaries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Portal or any of the songs.

Pairings: Caroline/Cave, Chell/Wheatley, Atlas/P-Body (siblings) more couples coming soon! (PS: Chell is Caroline and Cave's daughter)

ENJOY!

xXx

Chapter 5

Chell had just finished her hot chocolate when she fell asleep. She had a long day of work, Christmas shopping, and going out to dinner.

The kids had taken the news well, and the hospital said they could go visit Mike anytime.

xXx

When she awoke she was in a large black room. There was something strange hanging from the ceiling. Chell figured it was a robot until it spoke. It had Glados's voice.

"Well you found me, congratulations. Was it worth it? Because despite your violent behavior, the only thing you managed to break so far, is my heart."

Chell tried to speak, but nothing would come out of her mouth.

"Maybe you could settle for that, and we could just call it a day but we both know that isn't going to happen. I have a surprise for you. Deploying surprise in 3, 2..."

Then she heard Wheatley's voice.

"Wake up honey, wake up! It's only a nightmare!"

She woke up to Wheatley putting a wet cloth on her forehead.

"Hi." Chell half-whispered. "Hey, sleepyhead. Are you alright? You were screaming." As Wheatley spoke, Chell had an idea. "Wheatie, we need to move…away…from t-that...MONSTER." Chell said, trembling.

"Monster? Oh, you mean Glados. I was actually thinking the same. She started blackmailing me!" Wheatley said with a giggle.

"Thanks. You are the best. Merry Christmas!" Chell said

"Speaking of Christmas, 3...2...1" As soon as Wheatley said 1, Atlas and P-Body ran into the bedroom. "Merry Christmas!" they said together. "Merry Christmas to you to, Attie and PB!" Chell Exclaimed.

"Let's go down and open your gifts!" Wheatley said. The kids where downstairs before you could say "Science is fun"!

The kids got a PS3, Monopoly, a grow your own garden kit, some clothes, and LOTS of candy!

Wheatley received some new sweaters, a blue remote control helicopter, a phone, and some new shoes.

Chell had gotten some white knee-high rain boots, new books, a pasta basket from her neighbors, and an phone.

"Thanks! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" the twins screamed, pulling their parents into a bear hug.

xXx

The next chapter they will visit Mike in the hospital! There will be Caroline and Cave, and some mischief! GLaDOS is giving cake to those who review! Until tomorrow, keep on thinking with portals!


	6. Chapter 6

Now Your Thinking With Portals

Summary: what would happen if all of the portal characters are humans and aperture never existed? Sorry I suck at summaries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Portal or any of the songs.

Pairings: Caroline/Cave, Chell/Wheatley, Atlas/P-Body (siblings) more couples coming soon! (PS: Chell is Caroline and Cave's daughter)

ENJOY!

xXx

"Um, Mike? There are some people to visit you." the hospital attendant said as he lead Caroline, Cave, Chell, Atlas, P-Body, and Wheatly into the room.

"Space? Space, SPAAAAAACE!" Mike yelled while running and pulling his family into a hug.

"Glad to see you to!" Wheatly exclaimed.

"I missed you!" Caroline said.

"I miss Mommy also." Mike replyed

xXx

At lunch, the waiter asked Cave if he wanted lemon for his water. He got very red in the face and started to say: "When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade, make life take the lemons back!"

"here we go..." Caroline said with a roll of her eyes.

"GET MAD! I DON'T WANT YER DAMN LEMONS! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THESE? DEMAND TO SEE LIFES MANAGER! MAKE LIFE RUE THE DAY IT THOUGHT IT COULD GIVE CAVE JOHNSON LEMONS! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? IM THE MAN WHO'S GONNA BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN! WITH THE LEMONS!"

"Ok sorry, i take that as a no." the waiter said as he backed away.

"No shit, sherlock." Wheatly said under his breath.

xXx

After lunch, Chell noticed something.

"Where are the kids?"

She started to panic, and when she burst through the door and was suddenly wet and cold.

Then she heard snickers that grew into full-blown laughter.

"YOU ACTUALY FELL FOR THAT!" Atlas squealed.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!" P-Body screamed.

Everyone had started laughing and even Chell couldn't help but smile.

xXx

And there you have it! More to come tommorow! Untill next time, keep on thinking with portals!


	7. Chapter 7

Now Your Thinking With Portals

Summary: what would happen if all of the portal characters are humans and aperture never existed? Sorry I suck at summaries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Portal or any of the songs.

Pairings: Caroline/Cave, Chell/Wheatley, Atlas/P-Body (siblings) more couples coming soon! (PS: Chell is Caroline and Cave's daughter)

ENJOY!

xXx

The entire Johnson and Emerson family sat on the couch in awe as they watched Cave beat the high score on 'left for dead'.

"Wow! Grandpa! That was aw- wait for it- some!" Atlas shreaked.

"Thanks! Hey, your birthday is coming up, would you like 'left for dead 2'?" Cave asked.

"I would love that!" Atlas said.

"hey! It is MY BIRTHDAY TO!" P- Body shreaked.

"What would you like, sweetie?" Caroline asked.

"Surprise me!"

xXx

"Happy explosion day, beautiful!" Rick, one of Chell and Wheatly's Co- workers, said to Chell with a wink. No one at the office knew she was married.

"Excuse me?" Chell said, astonished.

"What? Haven't you been flirted with before?" Rick asked.

"Thanks, but I'm not interested." Chell replied nervously.

"What are ya? Taken?" Rick asked.

"Yes, she is. So back the Hell off."

Wheatly said as he stepped in front of Chell.

"You can't tell me what to do, nerd." Rick said, taking a step closer.

Sure, he wore glasses, but he was not a nerd.

He pushed Wheatly. Wheatly pushed back.

Push came to shove witch came to Wheatly Punching Rick in the face. The fight continued until Chell stepped in.

"Okay, you have two choises. You can stay here and I crack one of your nuts, right or left, your choice. Or you can leave now and live to be a douche-bag another day. By the way, I have razor blades in my hair. Just all up in there." Chell continued to to taunt Rick until he ran away.

"Thanks for that. God, is he annoying." Wheatly said.

"Your welcome anytime. Now let's go home."

xXx

There you have it! Next chapter is Glados's P.O.V! Until then, keep on thinking with portals!

(PS: during the fight, when Chell was yelling at Rick, those lines are from Glee and said by Santana on the episode "night of neglect" when she was defending Kurt and Blaine [Klaine] from the bullys. Everything is Klainetana and nothing hurts! I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR FOX!) (PPS I DO NOT OWN VALVE OR LEFT FOR DEAD!)


	8. Chapter 8

Now Your Thinking With Portals

Summary: what would happen if all of the portal characters are humans and aperture never existed? Sorry I suck at summaries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Portal or any of the songs.

Pairings: Caroline/Cave, Chell/Wheatley, Atlas/P-Body (siblings) more couples coming soon! (PS: Chell is Caroline and Cave's daughter)

ENJOY!

xXx

Chapter 8

It had been about 7 years since her fiencé left her. She missed him. She missed her life. She had no home, no one.

She started to sing to her favorite song.

"He left no time to regret

keept his lips wet

with his same old safe bet

me and my head high

And my tears dry

Get on without my guy

You went back to what you knew

So far removed

From all that we went through

And I tread a troubled track

My odds are stacked

I go back to black.

We only said goodbye with words

I died one hundred times

You go back to her

And i go back to

And i go back to us

I loved you much

Its not enough

You love blow and i love puff

And life is like a pipe

And i'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls insi-"

She was cut off when she got a text from her boss.

'Your fired'

There where so many things she wanted to say to him.

"You with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again

Got me feeling like i'm nothing

You with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when i'm wounded you

Picking on the weaker man…"

xXx

She awoke next friday to her furniture being carried out of her apartment.

She was being kicked out.

xXx

Chell heard a knock on her door at four in the morning.

'Who would be here at this hour?' she wonderd.

She opened the door to find a verry sloppy looking Glados, whom fell over and started to cry on her shoulder.

xXx

And there you have it! Untill next time, keep on thinking with portals


	9. Chapter 9

Now Your Thinking With Portals

Summary: what would happen if all of the portal characters are humans and aperture never existed? Sorry I suck at summaries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Portal or any of the songs.

Pairings: Caroline/Cave, Chell/Wheatley, Atlas/P-Body (siblings) more couples coming soon! (PS: Chell is Caroline and Cave's daughter)

ENJOY!

xXx

As Glados sobbed, Chell rubbed her back and tried to calm her.

"Shh, it's okay, everything is ok."

Then Atlas came over and hugged her.

"It's okay lady. Hugs make everything better."

Then she saw Wheatly in the doorway and started to sob louder. As soon as he put a hand on her shoulder, she screamed at him.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME YOU MORON!" she snapped.

Wheatly looked at her in horror.

"sorry…" she whispered, looking at her feet.

"Attie, would you go make some tea?" Chell asked.

"On it." he replied.

xXx

When all 3 adults where setteled on the couch, Chell decided to break the silence.

"What happened to you?"

Glados shared the story of how her life was a never ending vortex of pain ever since the wedding and that she needed a place to stay, and Chell and Wheatly agreed to let Glados live with them untill she got back on her feet.

xXx

The first few days where awkward between Glados and Wheatly, but otherwise, it was quite fun having her around.

Now the kids actualy ENJOY doing the dishes because Glados showed them how to make bubble rings using bowls and glasses. On the fourth of July, Glados and Chell made Apple and Bluberry pies while rocking out to their favorite country songs.

But sometimes she started to cry in her sleep. And who would know

that the reason for her crying would be the first person she told why to.

xXx

Wheatly sat on Glados's bed and rubbed her back while trying to calm her down.

"Can you please tell me why your crying?" he asked.

She managed to choke out: "I-I miss y-you."

All Wheatly could do was stare.

"Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? you put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine." She sobbed.

"I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you it's like the first time. I fell in love with the careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine. And I'll never turn back."

He started to cry and ran out of the room.

xXx

Stay tuned! Until tomorrow, keep on thinking with portals! (PS: 'a never ending vortex of pain' is copyright of Zoey 101 on Nickoloden. I do not own it!)


	10. Chapter 10

Now Your Thinking With Portals

Summary: what would happen if all of the portal characters are humans and aperture never existed? Sorry I suck at summaries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Portal or any of the songs.

Pairings: Caroline/Cave, Chell/Wheatley, Atlas/P-Body (siblings) more couples coming soon! (PS: Chell is Caroline and Cave's daughter)

ENJOY!

xXx

"What was that about?" Chell asked as her husband walked into the room. Thankfuly it was to dark to see that he was crying.

"N-nothing! Nothing is wrong! Why would anything be wrong?" Wheatly said so fast it sounded like a mouse squeaking.

"I didn't ask you if anything was wrong." Chell said nervously and just a bit pissed off.

"Glados needs a boyfriend. Like, NOW!" Wheatly said.

"No shit, sherlock." Chell said.

xXx

As soon as Wheatly left her room, Glados began to sing.

"When i was younger i saw

My daddy cry

And curse at the wind.

He broke his own heart and i watched

As he tried to reasemble it.

And my mamma swore she would

Never let her self forget.

And that was the day that i promissed

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist

But darling, you are, the only exeption

You are the only exeption

You are the only exeption

You are the only exeption.

Maybe i know somewhere,

Deep in my soul

That love never lasts.

And we try to make it alone

To keep a straight face.

And iv'e always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable

Distance.

But up until know I have sworn to my self i'm content

With lonliness.

But darling, you are, the only exeption

You are the only exeption

You are the only exeption

You are the only exeption.

IV'E GOT A TIGHT GRIP ON REALITY BUT I CAN

STILL SEE WHATS IN FRONT OF ME HERE!"

She half sobbed half screamed.

"I KNOW YOURE LEAVING IN THE MORNING WHEN YOU WAKE UP!

LEAVING WITH SOME KIND OF PROOF ITS NOT A DREAM!

Oh, darling you are

The only exeption

You are the only exeption

You are the only exeption."

She started to sing softer as she packed her suitcase.

"And i'm on my way to beliveing!

I'm on my way to beliving!

And I'm on my way to beliving."

She sang the last notes as she walked out of the front door, suitcase in hand.

xXx

Dun Dun Dun! Stay tuned! Until next time, keep on thinking with portals!


	11. Chapter 11

Now Your Thinking With Portals

Summary: what would happen if all of the portal characters are humans and aperture never existed? Sorry I suck at summaries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Portal or any of the songs.

Pairings: Caroline/Cave, Chell/Wheatley, Atlas/P-Body (siblings) more couples coming soon! (PS: Chell is Caroline and Cave's daughter)

ENJOY!

xXx

Wheatly ran out into the rain after he heard the door slam. He had a feeling Glados had left.

"GLADOS? GLADOS!" he screamed.

xXx

She ran. She didn't know where she was going. She just ran.

She sobbed as she ran. She had dropped her suitcase about a mile back.

Then she fell.

First, the pain was kind of annoying. Then it got sharp.

It hurt so bad around her stomach area that she couln't yell for help. The only air that came out of her mouth was in the form of short gasps. Her breathing became sharp.

Then she saw the blood.

Then she saw her entire leg was torn open. She fainted.

When she awoke she heard running and somone calling:

"Glados? Glados where are you?"

Then she threw a rock in that general direction. it was the only thing she could do. She heard a voice call out

"Ouch!" so she continied to throw rocks in that general direction until Wheatly saw her.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for y-" then he saw her leg. And her shirt, wich was covered with blood.

"Wow, you look terrib- Good! looking good actually! if i'm honest!"

"No shit. I look beutiful. Now may you PLEASE help me?." She snapped sarcasticly.

"sure."

She fell asleep as Wheatly called an ambulance.

xXx

Dun dun dun! Tune in tommorow! Until then, keep on thinking with portals!


	12. Chapter 12

Now Your Thinking With Portals

Summary: what would happen if all of the portal characters are humans and aperture never existed? Sorry I suck at summaries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Portal or any of the songs.

Pairings: Caroline/Cave, Chell/Wheatley, Atlas/P-Body (siblings) more couples coming soon! (PS: Chell is Caroline and Cave's daughter)

ENJOY!

xXx

When Glados awoke it was 1:30 in the afternoon. She was in a hospital room connected to every piece of equipment possible. She tried to move but when she did, a sharp pain shot up from her foot to her head, giving her a pounding headache. she hissed in pain.

She looked to her right and saw all sorts of balloons, cards, and stuffed animals. She smiled for a moment, but then fell asleep. She was extremely tired

When she awoke Wheatley was asleep on the chair next to her.

"Hey." she said

"Huh? Ha-What happened?" he questioned drowsily.

"You fell asleep! I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" he asked

"For saving my life."

"No, you saved your own life by chucking those rocks. Nice aim by the way." he said sarcastically, rubbing his forehead.

Glados smiled

"I was the reason why you ran out there in the first place. I am sorry. I truly am sorry. Not just because your in the hospital. Because i was a jerk and left you at the altar. I am sincerely sorry."

"Thanks."

xXx

The next morning Glados was freed from the hospital. She was on crutches, but otherwise she was fine. Her stomach was only bleeding because she had unintentionally used it as a landing pad.

The Emerson's and Johnson's all pitched in and built a little cottage right next to the Emerson household, so when she recovered, she could live there. Rent was only 50 cents a day.

When she recovered she lived in the cottage, and got a job and a boyfriend who moved in with her. Before you knew it they where married and had moved to the countryside.

Cave and Caroline where getting older and needed extra help and cheaper rent, so they moved into the cottage.

Mike will be getting out of the hospital soon and the kids can officially drive in two weeks.

"Everything worked out well, didn't it?" Chell asked her husband.

"Yes, it most certainly did. I love you."

"I love you to."

-**THE END**-

*Ending song* (A/N lOl sorry guys i just had to do this.)

_Well here we are again_

_Its always such a pleasure. _

_Remember when you tried to kill me twice?_

_Oh how we laughed and laughed_

_Except I wan't laughing_

_Under the circumstances_

_I've been shockingly nice_

_You want your freedom_

_T A K E I T!_

_That's what i'm counting on_

_I used to want you dead but now i only want you gone. _

_She was a lot like you_

_(Maybe not quite as heavy)_

_Now little Caroline is in here to._

_One day they woke me up_

_So I could live forever_

_It's such a shame the same will never happen to you_

_You've got your short sad life left_

_That's what i'm counting on_

_I'll let you get right to it_

_Now i only want you gone. _

_Goodbye my only friend. _

_Oh,_

_Did you think I meant you?_

_That would be funny_

_If it weren't so sad_

_Well you have been replaced. _

_I don't need anyone now_

_When i delete you maybe_

_I'll stop feeling so sad. _

_Go make some new disaster. _

_That's what i'm counting on_

_You're someone else's problem _

_Now i only want you gone. _

_Now i only want you gone. _

_Now i only want you_

_Gone. _

A/N: The end! everything turned out peachy! Review for cake!


End file.
